Basic research and service functions are performed by member of the Section. A major mission of the organization involves the instrumental and chemical analyses provided to scientists of the Laboratory of Chemistry, Laboratory of Bioorganic Chemistry, NIH, and to a limited extent to personnel of other government agencies. Approximately 30 of the more common elements and five functional groups are determined on a quantitative basis, using ultramicro, micro, and semi-micro techniques as required. The materials analyzed include organic and inorganic and inorganic research samples, commercial preparations and various biological specimens. Instrumental analyses include: GC/MS spectrometry, gas-liquid chromatography, GC with radioactive monitoring, infrared, nuclear magnetic resonance, amino acid analysis, ultraviolet and flame photometry. Assistance in the interpretation of spectra is rendered on request.